boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Danbooru
Most of the "from" tags at http://danbooru.donmai.us/tag_implications have been added here with what they implicate (the "to" part) except the tags starting with ":", "\", and "/"; check this page's history. Here are the remaining "to" tags which are redlinks: * .hack// * .hack//ai_buster * .hack//cell * .hack//g.u. * .hack//games * .hack//liminality * .hack//link * .hack//quantum * .hack//roots * .hack//sign * .hack//tasogare_no_udewa_densetsu * .hack//zero * 428 * 7th_dragon_(series) * o * \m/ * \n/ * ace_combat * advance_wars * agarest_senki_(series) * alternate_color * alternate_costume * alucard_(castlevania) * amaenaideyo!! * aoba_kozue * aquarion_(series) * ar_tonelico * architecture * arcueid_brunestud * asakura_ryouko * ashtray * assassin_(fate/zero) * assisted_exposure * asymmetrical_clothes * aura * avatar_(series) * badge * bahamut_(final_fantasy) * bamboo * batman_(series) * battlefield_(series) * beads * bean_bag_chair * bear_print * beatmania * beige_bow * belly_poke * berserker_(fate/prototype_fragments) * between_toes * biker_clothes * birthmark * bishoujo_senshi_sailor_moon * black_mage * blazblue * blouse * blue_(pokemon) * board_game * bodypaint * bomberman * branch * bravely_default_(series) * breath_of_fire * broom * bucket * buckle * bunny_print * buttjob * camisole * candy_bar * cardigan * caster_(fate/extra) * caster_(fate/zero) * castlevania * cat_print * caution_tape * cell_(dragon_ball) * chen * chess_piece * chopsticks * cirno * civilization_(series) * clannad * clitoral_stimulation * clothes_around_waist * clothes_grab * clothes_lift * clothes_tug * color_connection * commentary_request * condom_wrapper * controller * covered_eyes * cream * crocodilian * cross-laced_footwear * crotch_kick * cutie_honey * da_capo * danganronpa * davi_(dokidoki!_precure) * dead_rising * death_(entity) * defense_of_the_ancients * derivative_work * devil_may_cry * digimon * digital_media_player * dirty_pair * disgaea * dj_max * dodonpachi * dougi * drag-on_dragoon * dragon_quest * drinking_straw * drum_magazine * dumpling * dungeon_ni_deai_wo_motomeru_no_wa_machigatteiru_darou_ka * earphones * eclipse * eien_no_aselia * eiyuu_densetsu * emiya_shirou * envelope * error_musume * eureka_seven_(series) * evangeline_a_k_mcdowell * exdeath * explosive * fan * feeding * finger_frame * finger_gun * fins * fire_emblem * firing * fishing_rod * flag_print * flonne * floralia * food_in_mouth * food_stand * fortissimo * frog_print * front-tie_top * fushigi_no_dungeon * fusion * futaba_channel * futatsuiwa_mamizou * ga-rei * gaiking * gensou_suikoden * german_clothes * ghost_in_the_shell * girls_und_panzer * god_eater * golbeza * gouache_(medium) * gown * gp-25 * grabbing_another's_ass * grabbing_own_ass * gradient_eyes * gradient_wings * grand_piano * grandfather_clock * grandia * grandia_i * grandia_ii * grandia_iii * grandia_xtreme * grape_hair_ornament * grapes * graphite_(medium) * great_ball * greco-roman_architecture * green_bowtie * green_bra * green_gloves * green_jacket * green_rope * green_santa_costume * green_tea * green_wings * grey_boots * grey_bow * grey_bowtie * grey_bra * grey_dress * grey_gloves * grey_nails * grey_necktie * grey_pants * grey_shoes * grey_shorts * grey_skirt * grey_swimsuit * grey_wings * grill * grim_reaper * grimoire * grisaia_(series) * grisaia_no_kajitsu * grisaia_no_meikyuu * grisaia_no_rakuen * grocery_bag * groping * group_battle * group_hug * group_incest * group_picture * group_profile * growlanser * growlanser_i * growlanser_ii * growlanser_iii * growlanser_iv:_over_reloaded * growlanser_iv * growlanser_v * growlanser_vi * gs_ball * guided_breast_grab * guilty_dragon * guilty_gear * guilty_gear_xrd * guitar_case * gunblade * gundam_0080 * gundam_0083 * gundam_00 * gundam_00_a_wakening_of_the_trailblazer * gundam_00f * gundam_00i * gundam_00p * gundam_00v * gundam_08th_ms_team * gundam_age * gundam_build_fighters * gundam_build_fighters_try * gundam_card_builder * gundam_f91 * gundam_g-saviour * gundam_g_no_reconguista * gundam_lost_war_chronicles * gundam_ms_igloo * gundam_msv * gundam_seed * gundam_seed_astray * gundam_seed_c.e._73:_stargazer * gundam_seed_c.e._73_stargazer * gundam_seed_destiny * gundam_sentinel * gundam_side_story:_from_place_beyond_the_blaze * gundam_side_story:_rise_from_the_ashes * gundam_side_story:_the_blue_destiny * gundam_tekketsu_no_orphans * gundam_unicorn * gundam_wing * gundam_x * gundam_zz * gunkanmaki * gururu * gyakuten_kenji * gyakuten_kenji_1 * gyakuten_kenji_2 * gyakuten_saiban * gyakuten_saiban_1 * gyakuten_saiban_2 * gyakuten_saiban_3 * gyakuten_saiban_4 * gyakuten_saiban_5 * gyakuten_saiban_6 * gyao * gym_leader_badge * gym_shirt * gym_shorts * hachimaki * hafthohlladung * hagoita * hagoromo * hair_beads * hair_bell * hair_color_connection * hair_cubes * hair_feathers * hair_stick * hairdressing * hairstyle_switch * hakurei_reimu * hakurei_reimu_(pc-98) * halberd * half-life * half-life_2 * half_gloves * half_moon * halftone * ham * hand_net * hand_on_another's_face * hands_clasped * hands_on_another's_face * hands_on_own_face * hanekawa_tsubasa * haruka_(pokemon) * hatchet * headdress * headphones * headwear_removed * heckler_&_koch * hellsing * hexagram * hibiki_(kantai_collection) * hidan_no_aria * hoop * horn_(instrument) * hoshii_miki * human_furniture * ice_cream_cone * iczer_(series) * idolmaster * ikkitousen * in_container * in_the_face * inazuma_(kantai_collection) * inazuma_eleven_(series) * indian_clothes * inflatable_toy * insect_girl * instrument_case * inubashiri_momiji * izayoi_sakuya * jewelpet_(series) * jiangshi * jolly_roger * justice_gakuen * k-on! * kaenbyou_rin * kagamine_len * kagamine_rin * kamaboko * kamisama_to_unmei_(series) * kamishirasawa_keine * kannagi_itsuki * kappougi * kazami_yuuka * kicking * kid_icarus * kiddy_grade * kimono_lift * kirby_(series) * kirisame_marisa * kiss * kohaku * koihime_musou * konoha_(kagerou_project) * korean_clothes * koumajou_densetsu * kuchiki_rukia * kyokugen_dasshutsu * labcoat * lancer * lancer_(fate/extra_ccc) * lancer_of_red * langrisser * lavender_bow * leaf_print * life_fiber * light_machine_gun * light_rays * lily_white * lineage * little_busters! * littorio_(kantai_collection) * locomotive * lolita_fashion * love_live! * lucky_star * luminous_arc * lunar * lyrical_nanoha * mabinogi * machine_robo * macross * mad_max * magazine_(weapon) * mahou_sensei_negima! * mahou_shoujo_madoka_magica * makoto_(minami-ke) * mamonomusume_to_no_seikatsu * marl_kingdom * marvel_vs._capcom * matou_sakura * measuring * mechanical_arm * megami_ibunroku_devil_survivor * megurine_luka * metal_gear_(series) * midna * mimic * monogatari_(series) * monster_boy * monster_hunter * monster_musume_no_iru_nichijou * monster_world * moonlight * mother_(game) * mousepad * mouth_hold * mudra * multicolored_eyes * muscle * mutsu_(kantai_collection) * muvluv * my-otome * mystia_lorelei * nail * naruto * nazrin * neckwear_grab * needle * neptune_(series) * new_year * nia_teppelin * no_headwear * number_pun * numbers_(nanoha) * octagram * omelet * one-eyed * onimusha * ookido_green * organs * origami * otome_wa_boku_ni_koishiteru * outline * over_shoulder * overflowing * oversized_clothes * oversized_object * paintbrush * paper_hat * paws * pepper * petals * phantasy_star * phantom_of_inferno * phonograph * pia_carrot_(series) * pikachu * pillar * pinching * pixiv_fantasia * playing_instrument * plectrum * pocky * poking * precure * pretty_rhythm * project_diva_(series) * prolapse * prosthesis * puffy_sleeves * pushing_away * puyopuyo * racket * raideen_(series) * raimon * rance_(series) * rattle_drum * red_(pokemon) * refrigerator * reiuji_utsuho * rhythm_tengoku * ribbon_trim * rockman * roshin_yuukai_(vocaloid) * ruler_(fate/apocrypha) * ruler_(fate/grand_order) * rumia * rune_factory * saber * saber_extra * sack * saigyouji_yuyuko * sailor_chibi_moon * sailor_jupiter * sailor_mars * sailor_mercury * sailor_neptune * sailor_pluto * sailor_saturn * sailor_uranus * sailor_venus * saki * salute * sand_sculpture * sandwiched * sarashi * satin * school_days * screw * scroll * seamed_legwear * seed * seiken_densetsu * sekaiju_no_meikyuu * senjou_no_valkyria * senran_kagura_(series) * severed_limb * shakugan_no_shana * shared_clothes * shared_food * shawl * shell_casing * shimakaze_(kantai_collection) * shin_megami_tensei * shining_(series) * shota * shrimp * shuffle! * sickle * side_slit * sig_sauer * sion_eltnam_atlasia * skates * skating * sliding_doors * smelling * snow_shelter * snowball * soap_bubbles * sono_hanabira_ni_kuchizuke_wo * soulcalibur * souls_(from_software) * souryuu_asuka_langley * spectral_(series) * spill * spitting * sport * sportswear * squatting * stacking * star_ocean * staring * steampunk_(liarsoft) * stool * strapless * strawberry_print * street_fighter * summon_night * sunburst * sunlight * super_blackjack * super_robot_wars * suplex * suppressor * suspenders * suzumiya_haruhi_no_yuuutsu * swimwear * syringe * tabard * tablet_pc * taigei_(kantai_collection) * taimanin_(series) * tales_of_(series) * taut_clothes * tenchi_muyou! * the_elder_scrolls * the_king_of_fighters * the_lego_group * tiger_print * tight * time_mage * time_stop * tiptoes * to_aru_majutsu_no_index * to_heart_2 * to_love-ru * toast * toeto_(vocaloid) * tokimeki_memorial * tokyo_ghoul * tomb_raider * tomoe_(symbol) * too_many * toono_akiha * toosaka_rin * toramaru_shou * toushinden * tower * traditional_media * trainer_(idolmaster) * trigram * tsukihime * uchuu_senkan_yamato * unbuttoned * unconventional_guitar * under_table * uppercut * ushiromiya_battler * v_over_eye * valkyrie_(p&d) * valkyrie_drive * valkyrie_profile * veil * virtua_fighter * vocaloid_append * wake_up_girls! * walther * warcraft * water_drop * watercraft * weighing_scale * wheelchair * white_mage * wild_arms * windmill * winter_clothes * worktool * world_cup * wrench * wringing_clothes * x-ray_vision * x-wing * xenosaga * xp_home-tan * yakin_byoutou * yakumo_ran * yamato_suzuran * ys * yuru_yuri * yuuki_(pokemon) * yuusha_de_aru * yuusha_series * zemus * zoids User000name (talk) 02:43, July 26, 2016 (UTC)